worst vacation ever
by suicycojr95
Summary: three black ops soldiers get tricked in to getting rid of the infestation in raccon city.warnings!violence gore cursing! you have been warned R


****

Hi this is bout resident evil no game in specific though I really don't know wut to do so read and review(RandR). O yey this is bout a special squad of soldiers unknowingly sent in to fight and destroy all infected in raccoon city once and for all.

Lets start out with some character bios…..

Bailey Davis

Rank 2nd lieutenant

Age 23

Height 5"9"

Weight 189lb.

Young and small he is very experienced and is the leader of the black ops team codename mercenaries very intelligent with tactics and overall knowledge which is very useful in stressful situations is cool and collected at all times.

Bryce Valdez

Rank master sergeant

Age 22

Height 5"11"

Weight 195lb.

Relatively new to the squad but still very dangerous is skilled in close quarters and all around good soldier

Bradley Weberg

Rank staff sergeant

Age 25

Height 6'5'

Weight 225lb

The muscle of the crew he is like the rest skilled and a bit stronger able to nock a door off its hinges in 1 good kick

Now to start the story with a prologue ….. No spoilers )

--------------------------------------

Bailey was slightly paranoid the fact he had to sharp shoot to live and yet had just recently been almost freezing waters (he was shaking a lot because he was cold).

He ignored his paranoia and patted his head telling Bryce and Brad to follow him.

They were on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic ocean terrorists had recently stolen highly dangerous chemicals (AN u no where im goin don't ya) the president and congress both agreed the substance to dangerous for the terrorists to posses. Therefore sending out the best team they could find. Bailey's team was there to destroy the substance and neutralize all opposing terrorists . The team equipped with silenced H&K submachine guns. Bailey spotting a terrorist whispered tango spotted 1 o'clock, moving. As he finished Brad took the shot and hit the man with a round burst in the head. the man fell over board while Bradley stated tango eliminated.

They went down into the engine room below deck a soft hum was heard along with a red light illuminating the room. They were out side the room sitting in the shadows waiting for an opportunity which would be announced by Bailey. Then a guard walked out of the room to smoke, as he lit his cigarette Bryce silently slit his throat without a peep being heard, totally silent, totally ninja.

Bailey made a few hand signals at the end of his orders Brad and Bryce responded with the following.

Bryce threw in a flash then a frag Bailey and Bradley then walked in and let the bodies start dropping. After this was done each placed a satchel retracing their steeps to their small boat then high tailing it to a safe distance then activating the bomb (AN this would make awesome cliff hanger but a lot needs to be explained).

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A little boat wandered by the explosion knowing why and how the deed was done there wouldn't be a clean up crew until morning so they scooped samples then hurrying bak to raccoon city to make a new "drug" at umbrella corp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(about a month later)

The president wondered if he should but his best team in extreme danger because of his faults. He remembered he had to he would have to trick them into going and getting rid of the virus once and for all to stop the infected from getting out of raccoon city, the team had just walked in and saluted then sat down as prompted.

"as a reward for your good work yesterday, im letting you guys go on all expenses paid vacation." Bailey opened his mouth to be cut off by the president, "I wont except no as an answer."

"fine then." replied Bailey, "where are we going to."

"to beautiful raccoon city……..

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There that was a nice long chapt….. Well in my eyes I have to write u no any ways I liked that cliffhanger and by my side a jar of cookies a reward shall we say for reviewing their peanut butter/ chocolate chip


End file.
